Jack and Kim
by OdetteLover101
Summary: These are Jack and Kim or KICK! one shots. Rated M deeply.


" My god!" I shouted as I stormed to my bedroom. My parents grounded me and they are leaving Jack here to watch me. They know he is stronger than me, and tonight I was suppose to hang out at Grace's! Ugh! Sometimes my life sucks, I pouted as I knew Jack would come during 3:00 I quickly wanted to get myself comfortable. I walked to my bathroom and saw my curly hair I grabbed a straighter and cupped it on my hair seeing the hot smoke rise up as I started straighting my golden blond hair. When I was done I turned on my sink and cupped in hands on the water and splashed it on my face as I moaned of the cold water waving over hot skin. I dried my face and opened my secret draw. I put on smoky eye-shadow, light blush, and hot pink lipstick. I brushed my awesome hair and took my lime green tang top off. I threw it on the bathroom floor feeling the cold air of my house rush on my tanned skin giving me small goosebumps. I peaked through the door and saw my parent's car drive away for 5 months. I tip-toed out of my bathroom and walked in the living room with my jeans and hot pink bra on. I smirked and walked up stairs to my parent's room and walked into my mom's closet seeing all of her clothes. " Boring, ew, gross, not my style, what why am I looking for this in a closet?" I rushed out and opened one of my mom's dresser and found what I was looking for.

I ran back in my room feeling the zip of air go to me, I take of my hot pink bra and just throw it on the ground. I groan as I feel the air on my bra chest making my breasts bounce alittle. " Fuck me for having so god damn sexy breasts." I said to myself, I found the pink cloth and put it over my head and onto my breasts feeling warm. I found one of my mom's old lingeries' in her draw and I want to put it on, because Brett stole my other one. Long story. I slowly unzipped my jeans groaning as I have to touch my spot to unbotton my jeans. I rip those off and throw them to the ground. I looked at my tiny panties around my waist and sighed then took them off. I looked down at my area and thought of Jack's for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from asking this, " I wonder what Jack's dick taste l like?" After saying that I slapped myself, hard. I grabbed the other peice of the lingerie and put it on as if it was just normal panties. I looked at myself and skipped down stairs to get my silky, fluffy purple rob. I saw it and ran to it wrapping it around myself deeply feeling the warmth of it around my cold body. It just felt so nice. I got tired so I rested on the couch 'till sleep took over.

I woke up in my bedroom to see Jack looking at my room. " What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. He spun around and looked at me. " Your parents grounded you so I have to watch you." Jack said sitting on the bed next to me. I stood up and walked to my door as he grabbed my waist. " Not so fast." He whispered in my ear his hot breath running down my back making me shiver with a smile on my face. I spun around Jack's hands still on my waist.I'm gonna have a little fun with my boyfriend here. I wrapped my hands around his neck while he blushed looking like a strawberry. I hide my giggle.  
My left hand crawled up to his throat feeling his gulp run down his throat. It tip toed under his chin making him look me in the eyes. I smiled secretly as my left hand lightly cupped his cheek. My right let go and feel down to his 81/2 dick. He blushed again. I innocetly said, " Oops. I'm sorry." My right hand just tip toed to his six pack circling m0vements as I felt his awesome six pack. I moved my hand to his chest lightly flicking his abs and nipples. I let it rest on his sexy abs. " Babe, can I go away now?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He closed his eyes and gulped again. I looked at him. " I'll give you a gift." I said sexily. He opened them slowly. He gave me thatt cute questioning face. I cupped his face lightly and kissed his cherry lips gently.

I didn't let go until I would see him kiss back which means a yes. I had another idea. I tangled my fingers in his thick chocolate brown hair and nibbled on his bottom lip. Hearing him trying not to moan as I licked it and forced my tounge in his mouth searching everywhere, he still isn't kissing back! Damn it! I sucked on his lips harder as I felt his muscles tense. " Ohhhh, tensing muscles Kimmmy like." I purred on his lips I didn't have a lot of air left so I let myself kiss him and slowly, but quickly making my other hand find the tip of his cock and flick it as he groand in my mouth. I let go and gasped for air and smiled at Jack racing to the living room calling Grace on my cellphone saying if she could pick me up fast and have extra clothes, but I couldn't because Jack caught me. " I don't think so babe." He said as I whipped some pink off the side of his face. We walked to my room as Jack sat on the bed and I brushed my hair.

" I still can't believe you didn't kiss back." I said brushing my hair. " It was really hard NOTT to kiss back, baby." He said. " Why are you here anyways? You were suppose to come at three." I asked.  
" Number 1. I knew you were gonna try and leave. Number 2. Your fucking alone at your awesome house so I thought I would company you plus I'm your amazing, loving, awesom, hot, sexy boyfriend." I rolled my eyes as Jack stood up and walked over to me whispering to get me to sit on the bed with him. I nodded and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him sitting me on his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and he smirked at me until he found my knot and was slowly undoing me rob. I let it fall to the ground with a soft thud as I still felt warm with Jack with me, suddenly I gasp because Jack flips us. Jack is on top of me until he looks at my figure. BAM he loves it. He looks up and down my body noticing my sexy lingerie. Jack reached for my lips and I was ready until he turned to my neck kissing it repeatdly, sucking all of my soft spots. His lips on my skin feels just so right, ya know? Nevermind you don't. I tilt my head back as he sucked lightly as I was trying not to moan, but Idid anyways, it just feels so damn amazing!

I made him pull away because I didn't want the neighors complaining about my loud moaning. I connected our lips my strawberry with his cherry PERFECT! I kissed him with passion. I flipped us over and pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I kissed his lips some more and more until I let go. Jack frowned and pouted. Tugging on his shirt, well more like just ripping it off.  
I leaned down to his abs and sticked out my tounge and began licking the perfectness of him, this causing him to moan. I leave weightless light kisses as I go down ending at his six pack and Jack groans.  
Jack sits up and I wrap my tanned legs around his his waist. I 'm so into his lips I didn't notice he grabbed the top part of my lingerie I noticed it when he let go of my lips and bought his lips to my shoulder, and I moan as quietly as I can as he teases my sensitive spot on my shoulder and bites it.

I grab a peice of Jack's hair pulling it as he moans and I groan, " Ohhhhhh, fffuuuuuuccccckkkk, Jjjjaaacccckkkkk!"

Jack let go of my shoulder as I have time to breathe, he begins reoving my bottom lingerie until my clothes are on the floor. We make out again fiercely. Jack starts playing with my breasts his soft warm hands, on my cold beautiful boobs just feels so good. I lay down on the bed as I disconnect our lips. He licked his lips and put one of my boobs in his and lightly squeezed the other. He did this again until I got hungry. I pushed him of and I rapidly unbutton his pants and rip of his boxers letting his dick free. I got between his legs and grabbed his dick squeeing it making him groan. I soon begin to start quickly his dick making him whimper loudly.

" Oh damn. God damn it Kim! Oh God! Kim!" Jack exclaimed as I sushed him with a giggle. Jack's eyes closed but he still found my clit, I began to moan.

Before Jack and I can climax , I stopped pumping his cock and kissed him on the lips as he quickly pushed his dick into me.

"Holy shit baby! Your so god damn tight! It feels so fucking good." Jack groaned putting a hand on my hip as I nod and began to ride him.

" God Jack! Faster! Faster! Fuck!" I whimpered jumping up and down his dick.

" Babe! I'm gonna- Oh god! Oh shit!" I exclaim as Jack hits my g-spot perfect. " I'm gonna cum!" I shuted digging my nails in his chest giving him little marks and small scars.

" Oh! damn baby, your pussy is so tight!" Jack yelled, " I'm gonna cum too!"

I countinued riding Jack rapidly until we both released together, and I collapsed on his bare chest, with his cum just shot up my pussy.

" I love you Jack." I said kissing him

" I love you too Kim." I kissed him until he let go.

" What about Grace?" Jack asked with anger. I smiled.

" Grace can wait." I put his dick in my mouth.


End file.
